


La entrevista

by edelau



Series: En pie de guerra [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: dracosoftie, M/M, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Draco y Harry siguen en pie de guerra; pero la creativa venganza de Draco podría poner en peligro el futuro que ambos desean.





	La entrevista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423557) by dracosoftie. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/613797/FanFiker-FanFinal) y [Indirectamente Kogan](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6318874/Indirectamente-Kogan) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras Hermione enderezaba su ropa por centésima vez; su único consuelo fue que luego se giró hacia Draco, su marido, y lo avasalló con el mismo ardor maternal.

―No era necesario que tú y Ron vinierais, Hermione ―dijo el rubio, cogiendo sus manos entre las propias―. Pero gracias.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron mientras halaba a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

―¡No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo! ―exclamó con una sonrisa llorosa―. Creímos que mostrar el amor y apoyo de una familia, os ayudaría en el caso.

Harry frunció la frente cuando una sensación de calor se extendió por su entrepierna, como una mano caliente frotándose contra su polla. Se volvió hacia Draco, pero este no estaba cerca suyo y la sensación se detuvo abruptamente antes de que pudiera increparle. Lo miró atentamente, seguro de que algo pasaba cuando le vio la sonrisa en el rostro.

Ron asintió desde su lugar al otro lado de la sala, levantando la vista de la torre de cromos de ranas de chocolate que estaba construyendo con su hija e interpretando el rostro de Harry como uno de preocupación y la mirada de regocijo de Draco como una de nerviosismo; también se dedicó a tranquilizarlos.

―No tenéis por qué preocuparos, compañeros ―expuso, dirigiéndole una mirada leve de censura a su mujer, quien había empezado, otra vez, a molestar con la ropa―. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver lo maravillosos padres que seríais.

Harry se sonrojó cuando la sensación volvió, ahora más fuerte y la expresión habitualmente formal del rubio se transformó en una sonrisa idiota. Harry le agarró la mano, listo para arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto y cuestionarle sobre cualquier trastada que pretendiera. Esta noche era la tercera de varias entrevistas y visitas al hogar de la asistente social del departamento del Ministerio de _El bienestar de los magos y brujas jóvenes_ ; el primer paso para la adopción de un niño. Realmente era una noche muy importante, por lo que no tenía ninguna paciencia para lo que fuera que el otro tuviera en mente. El calor y placer disminuyó, pero no antes de que su polla tuviera la oportunidad de ganar algo de interés.

―¡Draco! ―susurró con los ojos centelleando―. ¿Qué demonios?

Draco simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, adoptando su expresión más inocente mientras veía aumentar el sonrojo de su marido.

Hermione pasó a organizar la ya inmaculada sala de estar, preocupándose por el servicio de té y el surtido de galletas que los elfos de Hogwarts les habían provisto. Su asistente social, una vieja bruja aburrida llamada Miranda Hovenkeep, ya había visitado la mansión Malfoy y Grimmauld Place, ya que ambos pasaban los veranos y las vacaciones escolares en cualquiera de las dos residencias. Aún así, su residencia principal, por supuesto, era Hogwarts, en donde ambos eran profesores, y por consiguiente, el lugar donde esa noche se llevaría a cabo la inspección.

―Por supuesto que vais a ser buenos padres ―reprochó ella, quitando pelusa imaginaria de una silla. Ni siquiera notó cómo la espalda de Harry se tensaba, o el modo en que se mordió el labio y se curvó ligeramente.

―Eso esperamos, Hermione. Harry y yo hemos querido una familia desde hace mucho tiempo ―comentó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos mientras veía al moreno abrir los ojos cómicamente―. Con todos los modelos Weasley que tenemos, ¿cómo podríamos ser otra cosa que buenos padres?

Un pequeño gemido escapó de entre los apretados labios del moreno, le agarró la mano al rubio y lo llevó a una esquina. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, creyendo que sus amigos ya habían sido poseídos por el estrés de la velada.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―le exigió con un tono algo desesperado.

―Sólo un pequeño hechizo verbal, cariño ―respondió con la voz peligrosamente suave y seductora―. Estarás bien, siempre y cuando nadie diga la palabra familia. ―Observó al otro estremecerse―. O padres ―añadió, mientras los verdes ojos se le cerraban e impulsaba la mano contra la pared del pasillo para sostenerse en ella―. O cualquier variante de la palabra amor ―continuó, sintiendo un ramalazo de deseo recorrerle cuando el otro gimió y se mordió el labio; blancos dientes brillando sobre rojo.

―¡Draco! ―siseó abriendo los ojos y posando la vista sobre el entretenido rubio―. Vale, lo pillo, pero ahora no es el momento.

Draco negó con la cabeza ante la súplica de Harry y una sonrisa salvaje inundó su cara, ahuyentando toda esperanza de razonar para quitar el hechizo.

―Apenas creo que recibir un poco de placer encubierto delante de tu familia sea peor que casi venirse ante una clase entera de alumnos ―ronroneó, enfatizando en la palabra detonante, entretanto su sonrisa crecía más petulante cuando Harry casi se dobla ante la placentera sensación envolviendo su ahora dolorido miembro.

―Quí-ta-me-lo.

―Oh, Harry. Mi amor. No.

―Joder, Malfoy. ¡Quítame el puto hechizo ahora!

―Baja la voz, Harry. No querrás que tu familia te oiga, ¿verdad? ―expuso mientras sus ojos se oscurecían al ver al moreno luchar contra el gozo, intentando desesperadamente mantener la compostura y no gritar.

La red flu volvió a activarse y Neville salió de ella, girándose al instante para ayudar a Luna a salir también, y quien sostenía en sus brazos a su hija de once meses de edad.

―Gracias por venir, chicos ―expresó el moreno, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa tensa―. La señora Hovenkeep se alegrará. En una de las anteriores visitas, mencionó la importancia de una familia u-unida ―tartamudeó cuando otra fruición lo invadió.

―¿Estás bien, Harry? ―cuestionó Hermione, dirigiendo su fría palma hacia la frente del aludido, que estaba perlada por diminutas gotas de sudor.

El moreno le golpeó la mano y retrocedió un paso.

―Estoy bien, Hermione. Solo un poco, uh, nervioso ―aclaró, lanzándole una mirada a su marido.

―¿Estáis enfadados? ¿Ahora? La asistente llegará en cualquier momento. ―Los regañó ella, poniendo a su hija sobre una de sus caderas. Luego hizo un gesto hacia su habitación y agregó―: entrad ahí y solucionadlo. Sea lo que sea, arregladlo antes de que la asistente llegue. Si queréis ser padres, tendréis que enseñarle que podéis ser una familia amorosa.

El pecho de Harry se tensó dolorosamente cuando luchó para silenciar los gemidos que amenazaban con ser arrancados de su garganta; las palabras de Hermione casi lo habían hecho explotar. Dio la vuelta, agarró al rubio por la manga de su túnica y lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Por el amor de Merlín, Draco, quítame el maldito hechizo!

El rubio lo miró apreciativamente, frunciendo los labios.

―No creo que aún hayas aprendido la lección, Potter.

―Draco, son casi las siete ―suplicó; su polla palpitando―. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Y este se encogió de hombros, arqueando una ceja hacia su marido.

―¡Por el amor de todo lo mágico, cancela el maldito hechizo! ¡Draco, esto no es una broma! ¡Estás arriesgando nuestro posible hijo o hija! ¿Cómo voy a pasar la entrevista si esas palabras casi me derriten?

El rubio giró la varita entre sus delgados dedos, aparentemente despreocupado.

―Será mejor volver con los demás ―mencionó abriendo la puerta y tirando de Harry de vuelta a la sala. Sus amigos estaban sentados en los sofás, mirándolos con recelo.

―¡Draco! ―exclamó, manteniéndose ligeramente tras el rubio, usando su cuerpo de escudo para impedir al resto verlo; la túnica ocultaba su erección, pero no los jadeos y temblores que lo invadían cada vez que se activaba el hechizo.

―Nunca se me ocurriría poner en riesgo nuestra única oportunidad de ser padres ―susurró suavemente, con sus propios latidos agitándose al sentir los estremecimientos del moreno contra su espalda―. Te amo, y nuestra familia lo es todo para mí.

Harry casi se derrumbó contra Draco, inclinándose sobre él como sostén cuando sus rodillas se debilitaron ante las fuertes ráfagas de placer que acompañaron esas palabras.

Dándose cuenta de que el moreno estaba a punto de venirse, Draco se giró para dedicarle un giño antes de enfrentar a sus amigos.

―No me puedo creer que la asistente no esté aún aquí ―comentó mirando el gran reloj de la pared―. Su nota fue muy específica. Decía que estaría aquí a las siete en punto, el miércoles por la noche ―agregó, interpretando un rostro de preocupación.

―Draco, hoy es martes ―saltó Luna.

La expresión de Harry se ensombreció y Draco ahogó una carcajada.

―¡Oh, dulce Merlín, soy un completo idiota! ―exclamó, pasándose una mano por los rubios cabellos―. ¡Os he hecho venir aquí a todos el día equivocado!

Hermione sonrió, apretando su hombro.

―Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Draco. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura de que solo has confundido los días ―comentó con sus ojos marrones cargados de preocupación.

―Oh, eso me sucede a mí todo el tiempo ―agregó Luna, con los rubios rizos rebotando mientras asentía con la cabeza y su hijo estiraba una mano para alcanzar con uno de sus pequeños puños uno de los pendientes de rábanos que también botaban.

―Compañero, eso le pasa hasta al mejor de todos ―dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro a Harry, cuya boca se cerró con un chasquido audible cuando una vez más intentó tragarse un gemido, pero esta vez de la amistosa y reverberante palmada que envió corrientes a través de su dolorido miembro.

―Sí, bueno ―titubeó el moreno, sin saber cómo deshacerse de sus amigos sin ofenderlos.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Harry, entrecerrando los ojos ante el rostro enrojecido y postura encorvada de este.

―Será lo mejor, si es que todavía estáis peleados ―comentó―. No habrá ningún problema con volver a venir mañana, pero ambos necesitáis arreglar lo que sea que os preocupe.

Harry asintió vigorosamente, clavando sus dedos en el brazo del rubio. Definitivamente lo arreglarían esa noche, pensó amargamente. La sonrisa de Draco aumentó ante tal perspectiva.

―Es cierto que tenemos algo entre manos, pero os prometo que para mañana por la noche estará resuelto ―formuló, acompañando a ambas parejas hacia la red flu.

Tan pronto como todo el mundo hubo marchado, Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco, tirándolo al suelo; el rubio apenas había tenido tiempo de pronunciar un hechizo para cerrar y levantar las barreras de la chimenea, cuando un completo desnudo Harry Potter se le echó encima ―un Harry Potter completamente desnudo y muy enfadado―.

―Eres un completo idiota, Draco ―masculló sombríamente mientras desabrochaba torpemente la fila de botones y broches de la túnica de gala que portaba el otro.

Cuando sus dedos al fin tocaron piel, Harry deslizó una mano a través del pecho de su esposo, pellizcando sus pezones lo suficientemente fuerte para provocarle lágrimas en los ojos. Los propios ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron y los retorció aún con más fuerza, extrayéndole esta vez un grito ahogado.

―Estás disfrutándolo, ¿verdad? ―escupió con el rostro rojo por el enfado y la excitación.

Draco gimió y se arqueó hacia arriba, haciendo contactar su polla cubierta con la desnuda del moreno. La sensación de la suave lana contra su pulsante miembro hizo a Harry gritar y sacudir sus caderas duramente contra el otro. Luego se incorporó y atrajo consigo al rubio.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto? ―cuestionó sacando la lengua para aliviar los enrojecidos pezones antes de lamer un camino ascendente y dejar un reguero de besos a lo largo de la clavícula y garganta, una de sus partes favoritas en el cuerpo de su marido.

La cabeza del rubio cayó hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Harry libre acceso a su cuello y hombros.

―Desde el día que intentaste tragarte mi polla durante una clase, pendejo ―enfatizó burlonamente, pero sin enfado alguno.

―Mmm ―murmuró, siguiendo besando y succionando la pronunciada clavícula de Draco―. Y de eso hace... ¿cuánto, cinco semanas?

Draco jadeó al sentir a Harry mordisqueando su lóbulo, apoyándose con la mano contra el suelo para no caer hacia atrás.

―En realidad, siete ―apuntilló sin aliento, temblando mientras el otro deslizaba su lengua a través de su barbilla y plantaba un suave beso en la comisura de la boca.

―Creí que te habías rendido ―admitió, antes de reclamar la boca de Draco en un prolongado beso. Y acabó de desnudarlo con un hechizo, acomodándolo sobre la alfombra que cubría el frío suelo de piedra sin romper el beso.

―Me conoces, Harry ―susurró, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Harry y rodando para quedar él encima.

Draco dejó un camino de besos desde su cuello, deteniéndose brevemente en el ombligo, hundiendo dentro su lengua sugestivamente. Las caderas de Harry sufrieron un espasmo, ávidas de la hábil lengua para imitar esos movimientos en otro lugar. El rubio rió entre dientes y continuó su análisis por el cuerpo. Y siguió el camino por la polla palpitante, desde la base hasta la punta, circundando la cabeza antes de tragársela. Harry gimió en silencio y luchó con la urgencia de empujar hacia la dispuesta boca.

Luego, unos fríos dedos se apretaron contra su entrada, haciéndolo chillar de la impresión. Tan perdido estaba en la sensación de la cálida boca de Draco sobre su polla, que ni siquiera notó el hechizo no verbal de lubrificación. Cerró fuerte los ojos, tratando de relajarse para disfrutar sus atenciones y gruñó cuando la boca abandonó su verga, temblando ligeramente ante la sensación del aire frío contra la humedad de esta.

Draco se sentó, repitiendo el hechizo lubricante en su propia verga antes de alzar las piernas del moreno, arrastrándolo por la alfombra hasta que su culo chocó contra él. Entró con un grácil movimiento, con la punta de su polla deslizándose a través del anillo muscular distendido de la entrada de Harry, y redujo la velocidad al adentrarse en el cálido canal.

―Oh, Merlín, Draco ―jadeó Harry, alzando una mano para rodear su abandonada erección.

Las manos del rubio se afianzaron más sobre los muslos del moreno, frenando su movimiento. Harry lo miró y observó cómo éste negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

― _Constringo_ 1 ―profirió con voz ronca y sin varita, atando ambas manos del moreno sobre su propia cabeza.

Los verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, cuyo dueño luchó contra las ataduras. La suave seda era sorprendentemente resistente.

―No lo creo, Harry ―emitió cariñosamente, con la voz más profunda por la excitación―. Tu castigo aún no ha acabado.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, Draco retrocedió y se estrelló contra él, siendo sus embestidas cada vez más duras y profundas. Harry sollozó, gritando mientras el miembro del rubio rozaba su próstata con exactitud infalible.

―Te amo ―declaró Draco, sonriendo al notar el cuerpo de Harry tensarse alrededor suyo como respuesta otra vez al hechizo de placer―. Quiero tener una familia contigo, una familia a la que amar. Ser padres juntos.

La respiración de Harry estaba entrecortada y su cuerpo cerca de culminar, casi al borde de la locura.

―Merlín, Draco. Por favor, ahora ―musitó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo ―entonó, con su correspondiente clímax llegando mientras aceleraba los embates.

―¡Sí! ¡Draco! ―gritó con el orgasmo invadiéndole a oleadas y con el cuerpo temblándole violentamente mientras se corría.

―¡Joder, sí, Harry! ―gimoteó, culminando dentro de él.

Ambos se mantuvieron sobre el suelo, agotados, un poco más, hasta que Draco se quejó de lo incómodo de su dureza. Tomaron rumbo a través de la habitación, dejando esparcidas sus ropas en la sala. Harry se dejó caer en la cama, y Draco lo siguió unos segundos después. Ambos estirándose y gimiendo, sucumbiendo al placer de la suave cama, luego de su estadía en el suelo de piedra.

―Podría matarte por esto, ¿sabes? ―anunció amenazador el moreno, incorporándose para mirar al otro―. Realmente creía que la señora Hovenkeep estaba de camino. Creía que ibas a echar a perder nuestra oportunidad de adoptar.

―Pero no lo estaba ―observó encogiéndose de hombros―. Cariño, todo vale en el amor y en la guerra.

―¿Pero traer a todos nuestros amigos solo para que tú pudieras llevar a cabo tu venganza? ―se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

―Inevitable. No habría funcionado sin público.

―¿Y qué pasa si ellos tenían algún plan importante esta noche? ¿Pensaste en el gran inconveniente de librar dos noches esta semana para venir aquí?

―Daños colaterales. Perfectamente aceptable cuando uno está en guerra, lo que, recuerda mis palabras, Potter, lo estamos ―dijo con suficiencia―. Tal vez quieras rendirte ahora. Los slytherin son conocidos por ser astutos y despiadados, ¿sabes? Un pobre gryffindor como tú realmente no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

―Y tú eres todo un slytherin, Draco ―ironizó con una sonrisa traviesa, y apagó las luces con un hechizo antes de acurrucarse a su espalda―. Será mejor descansar. Mañana tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos en la entrevista.

―Mmm, sí, mi amor ―expresó medio dormido, presionándose hacia atrás, acurrucándose en el calor de Harry―. Sin embargo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Nos irá muy bien.

El moreno se movió un poco, sonriendo ante la punzada de dolor que sintió en los músculos, y recordando cuán tensos estaban.

―Si tus observaciones sobre los slytherin son correctas, también vas a necesitar mucha energía para mantenerte alerta, Draco ―observó, su sonrisa maliciosa perdiéndose en la oscuridad―. ¿Alguna vez te he contado mi conversación con cierto sombrero seleccionador?

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Hechizo inventado por la autora. Sirve para atar al contrario de una manera menos agresiva que el _Incarcerous_.


End file.
